Transformation
by lensam69
Summary: What are infested terrans? Where do they come from? What is their pourpose? New chapter added after quite a few months... Sorry 'bout that. I'll try to keep them coming more often REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!
1. Chapter 1

"RETREAT!!!"  
  
"NO! Not yet."  
  
"Forget it, I'm outta here"  
  
"MARINE! You are ordered to remain here"  
  
"No way! Those monsters are gonna break through any second now, and I don't plan to be around when..."-CLICK-"...they..."  
  
...SWISHHHHH....  
  
The depleted uranium round sliced through the air, hitting the ground right between the soldier's legs. It left a neat hole in the soft earth, probably burying itself about 3 feet in it. Most of the soldiers were too busy to notice, but some watched the confrontation silently.  
  
"I dare you to turn around and go away..." The sergeant angrily whispered at the now silent recruit.  
  
The young recruit only stared at the smoking barrel of the sergeant's Gauss Riffle. "How funny,"-he thought-"the smoke makes a really beautiful pattern".  
  
The sergeant brought him out of his momentary trance. "I THOUGH SO! Now get your GODDAMNED riffle and go SHOOT some fucking zergs"  
  
Slowly, the recruit walked over to the firing holes on the side of the bunker. He picked up his riffle from the ground where he had left it moments ago. He removed the safety and put it against his shoulder.  
  
'It goes on, and on' he thought.  
  
With his thumb he set the firing mode to Burst.  
  
'I just want this war to end'  
  
He knew that there were screams around him. He knew that there were shots and explosions. He knew his fellow marines were dying. He couldn't hear any of it; all he could hear was a muffled sound. Instinctively he took aim; a group of zerglings running towards the bunker.  
  
He squeezed the trigger, feeling the butt of the riffle hitting against his shoulder 10 times per second. As he watched the zerglings squirm in pain while they received the incoming fire, a tear streaked down his cheek. 'I just want this war to end...' 


	2. Chapter 2

"So.?" "It's basically over, sir" "Hmmm. Very well, ready all escape pods and begin evac. Procedures." "Very well sir."  
  
The assistant turned around, and walked briskly out of the office. The hydraulics whined as the doors closed after him. The magistrate remained seated with a deep frown across his face. He cupped his face with his hands, breathing into them, feeling the warmth spread across his face. He slowly massaged his temples for about a minute.  
  
Finally he got up. He walked around his desk, towards the window in his office. On the horizon he could see the overlords; probably dropping off more reinforcements. Closer to the perimeter of the base he could see the outermost bunkers starting to be overrun by zerg forces. It was a pitty to think about all those young recruits giving their lives away; all so the colony had time to evacuate.  
  
The Magistrate chuckled to himself.  
  
It was also a pity that the rest of the colony was about to find out that the escape pods were reserved only for the high ranking officers. He walked towards his desk, grabbing his ID card and a small holo-picture of him with his family; putting it in his pocket and fixing the ID card near his left shoulder.  
  
The intercom buzzed: "Your escape pod is ready sir"  
  
He smiled, and said "Good. I'm on my way"  
  
He took one final glance at the office, feeling the smile spread wider across his face. The magistrate walked to the door, which opened when he was a few feet away. He was greeted by a long hallway, illuminated by three rows of neon lights; and promptly started walking towards the other end.  
  
The Hydraulics hissed once again as the doors closed behind him.  
  
'Well'-he thought-'at least I'm getting out of this one alive' 


	3. Chapter 3

The chief of staff eased into the pod, where his family was already waiting.  
  
"Daddy!!!" cried out his daughter.  
  
"Hey babe, are you ready for our trip!" he said to her while looking at his wife.  
  
"Yeah! We're going to fly UP!! All the way to space right?"  
  
"That's right honey"  
  
A tear streaked down his wife's cheek. She wiped it away quickly but he saw it.  
"WHAT?" He said a bit impatiently.  
She just shook her head.  
  
"Listen, I know we're leaving a lot of friends behind, but look out that window..."  
She silently turned her head, seeing the ongoing carnage while he went on.  
"...would you rather stay here with them? You know damn well that all these people are probably going to die, and I'm NOT gonna risk our lives for our friends"  
  
The engine started up, with an electrical whine.  
  
"But it's unfair to them..."  
"UNFAIR? I knew this attack was coming. I've been telling everybody about this, but would they listen? NO. Very well here's the result, and now ..."  
  
His speech was cut short by a loud noise on the ceiling of the pod.  
  
"Pilot what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know yet sir" The pilot said while looking at the instrument panels.  
  
"Are we ready for takeoff?"  
"We are sir, but it would appear that something has attached itself to the pod"  
  
"Can we take off?"  
  
"Yes sir, I think I can probably shake off whatever's out there once we're airborne"  
  
"Ok, take off at once"  
With that he sat down and put his security harness on.  
The pilot called out from the cabin.  
"Hang on, this is gonna be rough"  
  
The electric whine form the engines grew louder and the ship started to shake while the engines produced enough force to lift them up. The shaking lasted for a few more seconds and then they started to feel movement. Once the pod lifted off the ground the shaking stopped and all that could be felt was the vibration produced by the engines. The pod began to lift up, but it only went up a couple of feet when suddenly the same noise sounded above them, followed by the harsh scrapping of metal on metal.  
  
"Sir there's an engine malfunction!" The pilot said.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
The scraping became grinding and the whole ship began to shake. The engines stoped producing lift and the pod came down hard.  
  
"OW!"-Cried the little girl-"Daddy, I'm scared"  
  
Ignoring her, he asked the pilot  
"What's happening?"  
"There was an engine malfunction sir"  
"GODDAMIT! You already told me that, what caused it?"  
"I don't know sir, I'd have to go outside to check it"  
"Can we lift of as we are now?"  
"I don't know sir"  
  
Again there came sounds from the ceiling. This time it sounded as footsteps. Then another sound, like, the crackling of electricity.   
  
All four on the pod watched silently while a circular outline began to appear on the ceiling panel.  
"Daddy, what's going on?"  
  
The electrical sound grew louder and when the circle was complete, it came crashing down on the floor. Light came in from the outside through the newly made hole.  
  
"He he he" Someone laughed outside. "Got 'em"  
  
Then that person entered the ship through the hole. It was a man equiped with an SCV, obviously a worker from the mineral deposits or from the Vespene refinery. Only his face showed trough the faceplate. It looked dirty and rough.  
  
He looked at the bunch, showing a grin that was missing a few teeth.  
"You fine folk wouldn't be thinking about leavin' us poor fellows down here would ya?"  
  
They were silent.  
  
"WOULD YA???" He screamed.  
  
The wife started sobbing.  
  
"Oooohhh, just look at the missus, all watered up. We'll guess what? It seems you're gonna be staying down here with the whole lot of us. There ain't a single 'scape pod we're letting go.  
Didja think that just 'cause you're rich and all that, you can just up and leave us behind to be killed? We ain't as stupid as that. No sir..."  
  
"Daddy, We're not going on a trip anymore?" The little girl asked.  
  
He was speechless.  
  
"Yep. You fine folk are gonna be stayin' down here with us."  
  
In the distance the sounds of the battle could be heard quite clearly. 


	4. Chapter 4

The colony magistrate hurried down the hall with a soldier in front of him. The soldier was short with a broad back, sporting light battle armor. His comunicator crackled and he cupped his hand to his ear to listen more clearly. The magistrate couldn't hear the comunication, but he was a bit worried when the soldier frowned looking concerned.  
  
"Affirmative, Over and Out" He clicked a few buttons on the comunicator. Then looking gravely at the magistrate   
  
"Sir, I've just received word that the scape pods have been compromised"  
  
"Oh?" The magistrate raised his eyebrow, looking at his bodyguard "Have the creatures broken through already?"  
  
"No sir, apparently it's the workers, they..."-the soldier hesitated-"... it seems they're taking down the pods".  
  
"What?! Our OWN people?" he cried out. "This is an outrage!. I will not tolerate this. I will not be here when those... things, break through"  
  
He'd never really stopped to think of the danger around him. He had always thought that the pod would take him away from any situation that could arise here. Yes he'd known about the risks of taking on leadership of a remote colony, the constant battle against the elements and the ferocius zerg broods that inhabited the planet. Of course the rewards were very tempting, After all, every once in a while a little mistake could be overlooked in the colony's accounting books, and since refined vespene gas was in no short supply, nobody cared enough to start an investigation over a few hundred thousand credits. Those were the advantages of working in a billion credit operation for an intergalactic mining company. Advantages like having evacuation and rescue priority over everyone else in the colony in case of an attack by the creatures. But attack from the colony?   
  
That he hadn't heard of.  
  
Sure, every now and then there were small rebelions, but most were quickly settled in the negotiation table, since they were most often a way of protesting against something. They either wanted more food, or more money. The company knew that keeping employes happy was good policy. However, when the employees refused to be happy and insisted on making a fuss, then the military corps stationed in the colony were the ones to settle then down. Quickly. Eficiently. Ruthlesly.  
  
'But where are the marines?' He though.   
  
"Come on" he gestured at the soldier " There must be some pods that still haven't been taken out.   
  
Before them the hallway stretched, the hard metallic floor lit by rows of neon overhead. Their steps echoed as they ran down the hall, the sound of battle growing closer. Muffled explosions could be heard now.   
  
They reached a node. An hexagonal room that joined many hallways, topped by a transparent dome that served as a skylight. Looking out of it, they saw an escape pod beginning to lift of... Above it was a man in an SCV, riding it as if it where a wild animal. The worker was using the SVC's cutter to damage the turbines and after a few seconds, the powerful electric arc managed to bring the engine to a halt.  
  
Horrified the magistrate saw the ship come crashing down, bursting into flame as it hit the ground.  
  
"This is getting out of hand!" he said "How can they kill each other like that? Don't they have enough with the zerg coming for us?"  
  
"Let's go" They started running again, taking the hallway to the left. After a few minutes of running to the complex, they reached a domed hangar. The sign on the door read 'Escape Pod Hangar D-31' Stopping briefly to read it.  
  
"This is it, come on" The magistrate started walking by the soldier. Then the soldier grabbed his shoulder before he could enter the room.  
  
"Wait sir, there's someone in there"  
  
Edging closer to the gates he could make out the voices of some workers.  
  
"Come on Jake... start it up already" said one voice.  
  
"Hang on dumbass, this ain't as easy as it looks" said a second voice.  
  
"You wanna get eaten here? Do it already!"  
  
"I said shudup! Come on you lazy bitch START!"  
  
Creeping around the door he managed to see an escape pod, crammed with the two workers and their families. The two wives and three or four children.  
  
The magistrate turned back and said to the marine  
  
"There's 6 people in that escape pod. Not only is it a three person pod, but I don't supose any of them know how to fly that thing. And..."-he added-" they are probably going to damage the controls if they keep at it."  
  
The marine stared at him silently.  
  
"Soldier, I want you to shoot those people. I'm getting off this rock, whatever it takes"  
  
"Sir? You want me to do what?"  
  
This time the magistrate lost his composure, whispering angrily at the soldier so that the workers in the pod wouldn't hear him.  
  
"What are you deaf?" he said through clenched teeth "You either shoot them so we can get of the planet with that pod, or..."  
  
He gestured to the battlefield "... We all stay here and die"  
  
The soldier simply stared at the magistrate. He seemed pale.  
  
"Soldier, You will do what you are told" He said angrily. The soldier's expression remained the same, his gaze fixed on the magistrate.  
  
In fact he seemed to be staring through him.  
  
"Dammit, what's the matter with you soldier! You look like you've seen a ghost" He shoved the soldier, angry.  
  
"Actually..." He heard a deep voice behind him, feeling a cold metal shotgun shoved against the base of his neck.  
  
"...he saw three"  
  
The soldier simply stared, as the other two black-ops decloaked right behind the magistrate. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Sarge, Sir, they're starting to overwhelm us"  
  
"Yes, I can see that" The sergeant returned. Looking through the binoculars he saw a group of Hydralisks take out a nearby bunker.  
  
Turning around he browsed the sky with the binoculars.   
  
'Where are the pods?' He thought 'They should already be evacuating... Something's not right here'  
  
Turning around again he saw the fierce monsters walking up and over the fallen bunker. They didn't stop attacking until the structure was reduced to a pile of rubble.   
  
'Another unmarked grave for the marines that fought here' The sargeant thought. ' This battle is over, there's no point in standing ground here '  
  
"RETREAT!!!!" He yelled at the soldiers before him, the radio relaying the order to those in the other remaining bunkers.  
  
Many marines turned around to stare at him with a blank look in their faces.  
  
"Retreat to the primary structure! We have to regroup and concentrate all our forces on the defense of the colony's command center. I haven't seen any pods taking off. That means that there's something wrong at the base."  
  
"Let's go!!! Groups alpha and beta go first. Group gamma, remain and give cover fire. Group leaders, take charge of your group"  
  
Two marines stood up, an ran to opossite sides of the bunker door.  
  
"Alpha! here!" Yelled one.  
  
"Beta! With me!" Yelled the other.  
  
The soldiers were trained to follow orders under extreme situations, and this time was no exception. Some marines got up and ran to either of the leaders, joining the members of their designated group.   
  
One of the soldiers that was at the firing holes yelled at the remaining marines.  
  
"Gamma group, you stay here! Spread out and try to cover every remaining firing hole"  
  
The sergeant said to the others "Alpha , Beta, Get ready! Gamma, Cover fire NOW!!!"  
  
"You heard the man! Gamma group, OPEN FIRE!!!" said the gamma leader.  
  
As one all the remaing marines began to fire upon the zerg. The bunker door began to slide up, but it couldn't be heard over the bursting of the Gauss Riffles. The combined fire of the remaing bunkers mowed down the firs wave and drove back the oncoming zerg for a moment.  
  
"Ok, Alpha, Beta , GO!!!"  
  
Simultaneously both groups emerged for the bunker, joined by the groups coming out of the other bunkers. The leaders remained behind until the last men of their group came out. As the Beta team leader was going out his bunker, he turned around.  
  
"Sarge, You coming with us?"  
  
"Nah..." he said "You go to the base... See what's wrong there. I'm gonna stay here and welcome those assholes "  
  
He clicked a control on his armor and the helmet faceplate closed down.  
  
"Sir" The marine saluted, and turned around.  
  
The sergeant saluted back through de visor. Turning around he checked the Vespene level in his tanks.  
  
'70%' He thought ' I ought to do some damage with that'  
  
Walking towards one of the remaining holes while the door closed behind him, he clicked another control, and saw that the pilot flames on each of the arm mounted flame throwers lit up.  
  
He settled down, taking aim at a small zergling running towards the base of the bunker  
  
'A real warm welcome...'  
  
Flames shot from his arms, engulfing the creature. It took a few more steps screaching in paing, and colapsed into a smoldering heap. 


	6. review it!

How about that??? Two chapters in one month?  
  
Like it so far???  
  
Hate my guts?  
  
Tell me all about it in your review! 


End file.
